Family
by The Goddess of Myths
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about random moments in the lives of The Seven's children. T for possible future one-shots. Chapter 2; How in the world could we so completely ruin a picture? Road Trips and Holidays are kind of the same thing in this family. We were all crammed into a van with eleven seats, driving cross country from Camp Jupiter to Long Island...
1. Family Photo

**This is kind of like my take on what happens to The Seven after the prophecy. None of The Seven die only because I just can't kill any of them.**

**Characters that kind of belong to me...**

**Frank and Hazel's Children -**

Emilia Zhang - Emilia has her mother's hair and eyes, and though she isn't overly bulky like her father, she isn't the small person her mother is either.

Rebecca Zhang - Rebecca is a short and thin girl, with much of her mother's stature, and her hair, though she has Frank's eyes. She is roughly the calmest of any of her cousins or siblings.

Jonathan Zhang - Jonathan looks almost exactly like his father, though some of his facial features show hints of his mother.

Sam Zhang - Heavily built like his father, he also holds a bit of his father childish face. His hair and eyes, though, come directly from Hazel.

Jason and Piper's Children -

Ethan Grace - Ethan posses his father's hair, as all his brother do, though he is the only one with Piper's kaleidoscope eyes.

Andrew Grace - Andrew has his father's immaculate blond hair, and blue eyes.

Isaac Grace - Isaac's blond hair has darker tints to it, and his eyes shift between different shades of blue.

Percy and Annabeth's Children -

Anna Jackson - Anna has dark black hair that is wild and hard to tame like her father Percy's, though it does have curls. Her eyes are a stormy silver grey exactly like her mother. She and Luke are twins.

Luke Jackson - Luke has golden blond hair like his mother, Annabeth, and his namesake Luke Castellan. His eyes are a sea blue green like his father. He and Anna are twins.

Ella Jackson - Ella has golden blond hair that curls just like her mother's and silver gray eyes to match, making her an almost exact copy of her mother.

**In this one-shot Jonathan is 1, Emilia is 3, Isaac is 4, Andrew is 5, Rebecca is 6, Ella is 7, Sam and Ethan are 8, Anna and Luke are 9.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Sixteen people were crammed in my living room, not even counting myself, each one of them wearing nice clothes. Every single person was situated on or around the couch, myself in the center of it all. Hazel was to my right, a year old Jonathan cradled in her arms. On the arm of the couch beside Hazel perched Rebecca, leaning heavily on her mother, with her brother Sam standing on her other side. Behind Hazel stood Frank with Emilia trying desperately to squirm out of his grip. On my left, the twins, Luke and Anna were were trying to keep from jumping away from each other in disgust. Ella sat politely on the other couch arm, the skirt of her dress hiding her bare feet from view. Percy leaned over the back of the couch behind our children, his signature smirk plastered across his face. Piper and Jason sat on the ground, trying to keep their three boys, Andrew, Ethan, and Isaac, from fighting. Leo was standing behind the camera on a tripod, setting up the timer. After he set the timer for five pictures divided by five seconds each, he raced to his spot beside Frank.

Three seconds later, Emilia burst into tears. At that second, Hazel jumped out of her seat to comfort him, and the camera flash went off. Without Hazel to lean on, Rebecca went toppling into my lap, throwing me completely out of balance. That made me lean over onto Anna, who bumped into Luke, who pushed Ella of the couch and right on top of Andrew.

The camera flashed again. Andrew screamed and shoved Ella off of him, onto Ethan. Piper, reached out for Ella, Hazel dropped Jonathan into my arms, and Frank made a break for it, running out of the room with a crying Emilia in his arms, Hazel trailing after him.

The camera flashed a third time. Jonathan started to scream this time, his one year old face screwing up in anger. I tried to calm him, in amazement at what had happened in the span of fifteen seconds.

The camera flashed again. I survived the damage. My shirt was stained with Jonathan's tears, Ella's hair was a mess, Rebecca's dress was completely wrinkled, Piper looked frazzled, and Jason was trying to keep Andrew from screaming. I shook my head, H_ow in the world could we so completely ruin a picture?_

The camera flashed for the last time, while Percy and Leo walked out from behind the couch. Luke and Anna jumped up, looked at each other in disgust, and ran their separate ways. Leo and Percy were flipping through the five pictures and laughing their heads off. They gestured for Jason to join them, and showed him one of the pictures.

The second Jason looked at it he burst out laughing and said, "Piper, come look at this, it's hilarious."

Piper darted to his side, glancing over his shoulder, and dissolving into a fit of giggles, "Annabeth, you've got to see this!" she gasped, completely out of breath.

I jumped to me feet, and shouldered my way past Jason, so I could see the camera. The picture they were looking at was the one taken just as Hazel and Frank were leaving the room. They were to blurs of color, streaking towards the edge of the picture. Ella looked like she was floating in the air above Ethan. I was staring down in shock at Jonathan, like he had fallen out of the sky. Piper had a completely amazed look on her face, like Ella actually had been floating. Percy had that same smirk on his face, like he hadn't moved at all.

I began to laugh too, bewildered at the fact that a picture could turn out that funny. "Were getting a copy of that one," I said, choking on my own laughs.

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell if you find any mistakes, or if there is something I need to work on, like OCCness or character description. I want to make these as good as possible.**

**Best Wishes, The Goddess of Myths **


	2. Road TripHolidays

**This next one is a two-shot, the next part has Christmas day in it...  
Jonathan 5, Emilia 7, Isaac 8, Andrew 9, Rebecca 10, Ella 11, Sam and Ethan are 12, Anna and Luke are 13.**

**Rebecca**

Andrew shoot yet another rock at my head. Don't turn around... Don't turn around Rebecca, he just wants to get your attention, you'll just be giving him what he wants. I told myself over and over. We were all crammed into a van with eleven seats, driving cross country from Camp Jupiter to Long Island to visit our cousins Anna, Luke, and Ella. Not a single one of the seats was open, and all our luggage filled the extra spaces. Andrew and Isaac were just behind me. They seemed to think it was fun to shoot rocks at the back of my head while I read to Emilia and Jonathan, trying to keep them busy. Emilia was hardly paying attention, drawing picture on the frosty window with her finger, giving me a partial view of the December night. Jonathan, on the other hand, was curled up against my side, a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders to keep the cold that radiated through windows out.

Suddenly Sam, who was sitting in front of me turned around, "Hey Reb, you want me to yell at them for you?" my brother asked, jerking his head towards Isaac and Andrew.

"Could you?" I asked breaking away from the book for a minute, "It would be nice."

"Yeah, you don't deserve to get hit by another one of these," he said holding up one of the rocks, "Plus, they're hitting me too!"

"Thanks!" I said before turning back to the book. It was a collection of Greek and Roman 'myths', or as they actually were, stories.

"Isaac! Andrew!" Sam snapped, looking at the two younger boys, "What's with these?" he asked tossing a handful of the rocks at them, "They're hitting me in the head! One almost took out my eye!"

Isaac's eyes widened. Andrew whispered something in his ear, to which he shook his head violently. "Won't happen again!" Andrew blurted as he ducked his head. I smiled, Sam knew just how to straighten those two out. Now if only he could keep Ethan in place when he ultimately decided to destroy something.

Jonathan yawned, his eyes drifting closed, and he curled up tighter beside me. Emilia's hand slowed in her doodles of smiley faces and names. She yawned to, leaning over on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me, and finished reading the story. I felt my own eyes growing heavy, and I placed the book on the floor, pulling my little brother, and my little sister closer.

...

I woke up to a flick between the eyes. Without even opening my eyes I knew who it was. "ETHAN!" I screamed, jerking me eyes open and pulling away from Jonathan and Emilia.

"Rebecca!" My mother, Hazel, hissed, running up to my side of the car. At that moment I noticed we were at the Jackson household.

"Rebecca!" Hazel hissed again, shaking her head and placing a hand on each of my younger siblings, a look of relief crossing her features when she found them fast asleep.

"Honey, Reb," she said, pushing my hair out of my face, "It's almost one in the morning here, you've got to be quiet, Jon and Em need to sleep."

Hazel lead me into the house, tucking me in on one of the couches, and a few minutes later, just as I was falling asleep, she placed Emilia at my feet. I fell asleep easily again.

...

My first thought was that Jonathan was bored. Then I remembered where I was, and knew that it was Ella poking me in the side. I shot straight up, turning to her in less than a second.

"Ella!" I screamed, stretching my arms out towards her for a hug, "I've missed you ssssoooo much!"

Ella crushed me in a hug, her face buried in my curls. "Reb!" she said, hugging me even tighter, "It's been so long!" She pulled away from me, her eyes glinting wildly, "Your family still celebrates Christmas, right?"

"YES!" I answered back, not even considering her question.

"Good, because from what I can tell, your family didn't bring any present." Ella said her eyebrows wrinkling together.

"Of course they did, they're just hidden, silly!" I said smiling at her.

"Whatever you say." Ella muttered, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the window, "Look!" she said pointing triumphantly.

My first impression was white. Then, I slowly started to make out shapes and different shades. The tree in their backyard*, the lump of our car, the ruffles of the dips in the ground, and the playset, which was a reminder of past times. All of these things slowly made themselves known to me, shouting out to be seen.

"Snow!" I whisper screamed turning back to Ella, "It's so pretty! California never has snow! Especially not Camp Jupiter!" I looked back out. "Can we go play in it?"

...

Ella and I wandered back into the house several hours later, our hair full of melted or melting snow, our winter clothes drenched with the same melted substance, and our faces bright red from the cold. Annabeth caught us as we came in, her face covered in a smile, "Don't let that snow get all over!" she ordered, before rushing off to make sure that nothing was broken, yet.

Ella and I pulled of all our layers of clothes, except the last one. Both of us now wore shirts from our parents respective camps, and jeans. I pulled my wet tumble of hair into a knit hat, and watched as Ella did the same with hers. She grinned at me, then a look of horror crossed her face. She pushed me back against the door, throwing herself right where I had been standing. Anna rushed past her, sending Ella spinning like a top, with Luke and Ethan rushing after her, also bouncing Ella around. Ethan held a pair of scissors obviously meant to chop Anna's hair off. Luke held a plastic bag full of snow in one hand and a misshapen snowball in the other. He flung the latter at Anna, momentarily slowing her down, just long enough for them to catch up. Luke dropped his bag, grabbing Anna's arm and pinned her to the ground. Ethan sat on her back, grabbing some of her hair in his hand and positioning his scissors to cut it off extremely close to her ears. Ella and I stood shocked by what we were watching as he slowly began to close the scissors...

***They live near Camp Half-Blood, in the middle of nowhere. **

**Sorry about the cliffy, I had to do it. Anyways, the next chapter finishes up this two-shot. I feel like I put more of their personalities in this chapter than in the last one...  
Most of these updates won't come so close together, but I've had nothing to do today.  
Any form of prompt is always welcome! One word or not! I will try to use every single one of them.**

Happy end of the world (Not literally), Goddess of Myths. 


End file.
